Disney's Good vs Evil Parade
DISNEY'S GOOD VS EVIL PARADE IS AT DYLAN'S DISNEY FILM THEME PARK WORLD Summary and Introduction and Floats DISNEY'S GOOD VS EVIL PARADE IS FILLED WITH FANTASTIC FLOATS, YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS, AND PERFORMANCES IT'S A SPECIAL SHOW YOU'VE SEEN FANTASMIC AT DISNEY'S HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS AND DISNEYLAND NOW YOU WILL SEE A PARADE THAT SHOWS THE TRIUMPH BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BOYS AND GIRLS WE PROUDLY PRESENT DISNEY'S GOOD VS EVIL PARADE JULIE ANDREWS FLOAT 1 : FRIENDSHIP WELCOME/WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR/MICKEY MOUSE MARCH/MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE THEME MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE unit CHARACTERS: MICKEY, MINNIE, DONALD, DAISY, PLUTO, AND GOOFY FLOAT 2: PIXAR PALS YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME/STRANGE THINGS/WOODY'S ROUNDUP/MONSTER'S INC. OPEN SONG/IF I DIDN'T HAVE YOU/THE UGLY BUG BALL/THE INCREDIBLES THEME TOY STORY, MONSTER'S INC., A BUG'S LIFE, AND THE INCREDIBES unit CHARACTERS: WOODY, JESSIE, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR, BULLSEYE, MIKE WAZOWSKI, SULLEY, BOO, GEORGE SANDERSON, NEEDLEMAN, FLIK, PRINCESS ATTA, MR. INCREDIBLE, ELASTIGIRL, AND FROZONE FLOAT 3: DOWN IN THE BAYOU GONNA TAKE YOU THERE/DIG A LITTLE DEEPER/DOWN IN NEW ORLEANS/MA BELLE EVAGELINE/FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIDE THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG unit CHARACTERS: PRINCESS TIANA, PRINCE NAVEEN, RAY THE FIREFLY, DR. FACILIER, AND LOUIS THE ALLIGATOR FLOAT 4: COURAGE GO THE DISTANCE/ONE LAST HOPE/ZERO TO HERO/I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE/ A STAR IS BORN HERCULES unit CHARACTERS: HERCULES, PHIL, MEG, HADES, AND PAIN AND PANIC FLOAT 5: LOYALTY THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME/OUT THERE/TOPSY TURVY/A GUY LIKE YOU/HELLFIRE THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME unit CHARACTERS: QUASIMODO, ESMERALDA, PHOEBUS, CLOPIN, AND FROLLO FLOAT 6: ADVENTURE CIRCLE OF LIFE/HAKUNA MATATA/CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT/I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING/BE PREPARED/KING OF PRIDE ROCK THE LION KING unit CHARACTERS: SIMBA (ADULT), NALA (ADULT), PUMBAA, TIMON, ZAZU, RAFIKI, AND SCAR FLOAT 7: POWER JAFAR'S HOUR/CRUELLA DEVIL/POOR UNFORTUNABLE SOULS/THE ELEGANT CAPTAIN HOOK/A NIGHT ON BALD MOUNTAIN/SLEEPING BEAUTY DISNEY VILLIANS unit VILLIANS: JAFAR, CRUELLA DEVIL, URSULA, CAPTAIN HOOK, MR. SMEE, CHERNABOG, AND MALEFICENT FLOAT 8: DRAMA JUST AROUND THE RIVERBEND/COLORS OF THE WIND/SAVAGES/IF I NEVER KNEW YOU POCAHONTAS unit CHARACTERS: POCAHONTAS, JOHN SMITH, GOVERNOR RATCLIFFE, AND MEEKO FLOAT 9: FAMILY HE MELE NO LILO/HAWAIIAN ROLLER COASTER RIDE/ALOHA E' COMO MAI FROM STITCH THE MOVIE LILO AND STITCH unit CHARACTERS: LILO AND STITCH FLOAT 10: EXCITMENT WINNIE THE POOH/THE WONDERFUL THING ABOUT TIGGERS/HEFFALUMPS AND WOOZLES/ THE WHOOP DE DOOPER LOOP DE LOOPER ALLEY OOPER BOUNCE FROM THE TIGGER MOVIE WINNIE THE POOH unit CHARACTERS: POOH, PIGLET, TIGGER, KANGA, ROO, RABBIT, OWL, CHRISTOPHER ROBIN, AND EEYORE FLOAT 11: FUN BEAR IN THE BIG BLUE THEME/ROLIE POLIE OLIE THEME/JOJO'S CIRCUS THEME/THE DOODLEBOPS THEME/JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES THEME/ OUT OF THE BOX THEME/SPECIAL AGENT OSO THEME/PB&J OTTER THEME/STANLEY THEME/HANDY MANNY THEME/LITTLE EINSTEINS THEME PLAYHOUSE DISNEY AND DISNEY JUNIOR unit CHARACTERS: BEAR, OJO, TUTTER, PIP AND POP, TREELO, OLIE, ZOWIE, JOJO, GOLIATH, DEEDEE, ROONEY, MOE, JAKE, IZZY, CUBBY, SKULLY, TONY, VIVIAN SPECIAL AGENT OSO, P OTTER, J OTTER, STANLEY, HANDY MANNY, LEO, JUNE, QUINCY, AND ANNIE FLOAT 12: HONOR HONOR TO US ALL/REFLECTION/TRUE TO YOUR HEART/I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU MULAN unit CHARACTERS: MULAN, SHANG, AND MUSHU FLOAT 13: THE JUNGLE IS JUMPIN THE BARE NECESSITIES/I WANNA BE LIKE YOU THE JUNGLE BOOK unit CHARACTERS: KING LOUIE AND BALOO FLOAT 14: PRACTICALLY PERFECT IN EVERY WAY JOLLY HOLIDAY/I LOVE TO LAUGH/A SPOONFUL OF SUGAR/CHIM CHIM CHEERE/SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOUCIOUS/STEP IN TIME MARY POPPINS unit CHARACTERS: MARY POPPINS AND BERT FLOAT 15: FANTASY ALICE IN WONDERLAND/THE UNBIRTHDAY SONG/HOW DO YOU DO AND SHAKE HANDS/I'M LATE/MARCH OF THE CARDS ALICE IN WONDERLAND unit CHARACTERS: ALICE, THE MAD HATTER, TWEEDLEDEE AND TWEEDLEDUM, THE WHITE RABBIT, THE CARDS, AND THE QUEEN OF HEARTS FLOAT 16: YOU DON'T HAVE TO GROW UP THE SECOND STAR TO THE RIGHT/YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY/FOLLOWING THE LEADER PETER PAN unit CHARACTERS: PETER PAN, WENDY, AND TINKERBELL FLOAT 17: LAUGHTER HI DIDDLE DIDDLE DEE/I'VE GOT NO STRINGS/GIVE A LITTLE WHISTLE PINOCCHIO unit CHARACTERS: PINOCCHIO, GEPPETTO, AND JIMINY CRICKET FLOAT 18: ACTION POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM THEME/POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER THEME/POWER RANGERS SPD THEME/POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE THEME/POWER RANGERS OPERATION OVERDRIVE/POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY THEME/POWER RANGERS RPM THEME/ POWER RANGERS SAMURAI THEME POWER RANGERS unit RANGERS: NINJA STORM GREEN RANGER, DINO THUNDER WHITE RANGER, SPD RED RANGER,, MYSTIC FORCE PINK RANGER, OPERATION OVERDRIVE YELLOW RANGER, JUNGLE FURY BLUE RANGER, RPM BLACK RANGER, AND SAMURAI GOLD RANGER FLOAT 19: DISCOVERY HE'S A PIRATE/YO HO YO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN unit PIRATES: CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW, BARBOSSA, AND ANGELICA FLOAT 20: FRIENDS MAN OR MUPPET/RAINBOW CONNECTION THE MUPPETS unit MUPPETS: KERMIT THE FROG AND MISS PIGGY FLOAT 21: RACING REAL GONE/LIFE IS A HIGHWAY/OUR TOWN CARS unit CHARACTERS: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN AND MATER FLOAT 22: THE BIG BLUE SEA BEYOND THE SEA/FIELD TRIP/THE TURTE LOPE FINDING NEMO unit CHARACTERS: NEMO, MARLIN, DORY, SQUIRT, AND CRUSH FLOAT 23: TAKING FLIGHT I LOVE MY HOUSE/ WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE UP unit CHARACTERS: RUSSELL, CARL FENDRICKSEN, AND DUG FLOAT 24: COOKING ABANDONING SHIP/ RATATOUILLE MAIN THEME RATATOUILLE unit CHARACTERS: REMY AND EMILE FLOAT 25: JUNGLE FUN SON OF MAN/ TRASHIN THE CAMP/ STRANGERS LIKE ME/ TWO WORLDS TARZAN unit CHARACTERS: TARZAN, JANE, TERK the monkey, AND TANTOR the elephant FLOAT 26: LOVE A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES/ SOMEDAY MY PRINCE WILL COME/ A WHOLE NEW WORLD/ ONCE UPON A DREAM/ PART OF YOUR WORLD/ BEAUTY AND THE BEAST/ I SEE THE LIGHT FROM TANGLED DISNEY PRINCES AND PRINCESSES unit PRINCES AND PRINCESSES: CINDERELLA and PRINCE CHARMING, SNOW WHITE and THE PRINCE, PRINCESS JASMINE and ALADDIN, PRINCESS AURORA and PRINCE PHILLP, ARIEL and PRINCE ERIC, BELLE and PRINCE ADAM, AND RAPUNZEL AND FLYNN RIDER Cast And Performances *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer - Pluto *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Tom Hanks - Woody *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Frank Welker - Bullseye *Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski *John Goodman - Sulley *Mary Gibbs - Boo *Samuel Lord Black - George Sanderson *Dan Gerson - Needleman *Dave Foley - Flik *Julia Louis - Dreyfuss - Princess Atta *Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter - Elastigirl *Samuel L. Jackson - Frozone *Anika Noni Rose - Princess Tiana *Bruno Campos - Prince Naveen *Jim Cummings - Ray the firefly *Keith David - Dr. Facilier *Michael Leon Wooley - Louis the alligator *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Danny DeVito - Phil *Susan Egan - Meg *James Woods - Hades *Bobcat Goldthwait - Pain *Matt Frewer - Panic *Tom Hulce - Quasimodo *Demi Moore - Esmeralda *Kevin Kline - Phoebus *Paul Kandel - Clopin *Tony Jay - Frollo *Matthew Broderick - Simba *Moira Kelly - Nala *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Nathan Lane - Timon *Rowan Atkinson - Zazu *Robert Guilluame - Rafiki *Jeremy Irons - Scar *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Susanne Blakeslee - Cruella DeVil *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Corey Burton - Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Smee *Corey Burton - Chernabog *Lois Nettleton - Maleficent *Irene Bedard - Pocahontas *Mel Gibson - John Smith *David Ogden Steirs - Governor Ratcliffe *John Kassir - Meeko *Dakota Fanning - Lilo *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Jim Cummings - Pooh *John Fiedler - Piglet *Jim Cummings - Tigger *Kath Soucie - Kanga *Nikita Hopkins - Roo *Ken Samson - Rabbit *Andre Stojka - Owl *Tom Wheatley - Christopher Robin *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Noel MacNeal - Bear *Vicki Eibner - Ojo *Peter Linz - Tutter *Peter Linz - Pip *Tyler Bunch - Pop *Tyler Bunch - Treelo *Cole Caplan - Olie *Kristen Bone - Zowie *Madeleine Martin - Jojo *Robert Smith - Goliath *Lisa Lennox - Deedee *Chad McNamara - Rooney *Jonathan Wexler - Moe *Cameron Boyce - Jake *Madison Pettis - Izzy *Jonathan Morgan Heit - Cubby *David Arquette - Skully *Tony James - Tony *Vivian McLaughlin Bayubay - Vivian *Sean Astin - Special Agent Oso *Adam Rose - P Otter *Jenell Brook Slack - J Otter *Jessica D. Stone - Stanley *Wilmer Valderama - Handy Manny *Jesse Schwartz - Leo *Erica Huang - June *Aiden Pompey - Quincy *Nataila Wojcik - Annie *Ming - Na - Mulan *B.D. Wong - Shang *Mark Moseley - Mushu *Jim Cummings - King Louie *John Goodman - Baloo *Julie Andrews - Mary Poppins *Dick Van Dyke - Bert *Hynden Walch - Alice *Jerry Stiller - The Mad Hatter *Harry Connick Jr. - Tweedledee *Jim Carrey - Tweedledum *Steve Carrell - The White Rabbit *David Spade, Patrick Warburton, Mario Lopez, Nick Cannon, and Ryan Seacrest - The Cards *Tress MacNeille - The Queen Of Hearts *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Harriet Owen - Wendy *Mae Whitman - TinkerBell *Michael Welch - Pinocchio *Jeff Bennett - Geppettto *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Cam - Ninja Storm Green Ranger *Trent- Dino Thunder White Ranger *Jack Landors - SPD Red Ranger *Vida - Mystic Force Pink Ranger *Ronny- Operation Overdrive Yellow Ranger *Theo - Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *Dillion - RPM Black Ranger *Antonio Garcia- Samurai Gold Ranger *Johnny Depp - Captain Jack Sparrow *Geoffrey Rush - Barbossa *Penelope Cruz - Angelica *Steve Whitmire - Kermit The Frog *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy *Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen *Larry The Cable Guy - Mater *Alexander Gould - Nemo *Albert Brooks - Marlin *Ellen DeGeneres - Dory *Jordan Nagai - Russell *Edward Asner - Carl Fredricksen *Bob Peterson - Dug *Patton Oswalt - Remy *Peter Sohn - Emile *Tony Goldwyn - Tarzan *Minnie Driver - Jane *Rosie O' Donnell - Terk the monkey *Wayne Knight - Tantor the elephant *Jennifer Hale and Christopher Daniel Barnes - Cinderella and Prince Charming *Carolyn Gardner and Antonio Banderas - Snow White and the Prince *Linda Larkin and Scott Weinger - Princess Jasmine and Aladdin *Jennifer Hale and Roger Craig Smith - Princess Aurora and Prince Phillp *Jodi Benson and Christopher Daniel Barnes - Ariel and Prince Eric *Paige O' Hara and Robby Benson - Belle and Prince Adam *Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi - Rapunzel and Flynn Rider *Christina Aguilera - Part Of Your World *Justin Bieber - I Wanna Be Like You *Scotty McCreey - Circle Of Life *Cee Lo Green - You've Got A Friend In Me *Jennifer Hudson - Beauty And The Beast *One Repubic - Winnie The Pooh *Steve Rushton - Zero To Hero *Sean Kingston - Topsy Turvy *N' Sync - I'll Make A Man Out Of You *Amber Reily - Once Upon A Dream *Stevie Wonder - You Can Fly *Sharky And Bones Pirate Band Songs *Song #1 Hot Lava *Song #2 Belay *Song #3 Treasure At The End Of The Rainbow *Song #4 Grand Finale Lead The Way Jake from Jake and The Neverland Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky Background Information *It will be in the daytime *It wil have your favorite characters *It will be a great parade Category:Shows Category:Fanon